


Ma Soeur

by Halja



Category: Holy Fools - Joanne Harris
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jealousy, Non-Graphic Violence, Nuns, Religion, Religious Discussion, kind of
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: Germaine, Clémente e due parole più significative di quanto si potrebbe pensare.





	

 

\- _Ma Soeur_... -  
  
Quelle parole quasi _brillano,_ nella fresca oscurità della cella, annientano il silenzio, crepitando come scintille di fuoco e bruciandolo come se fosse la stoffa ruvida delle loro vesti. Germaine può percepire la risata cristallina che le segue ancora prima di sentirla.  
  
Se sulla labbra di qualsiasi altra suora quelle poche sillabe suonerebbero neutre e incolori – forse là fuori, sulla terraferma, qualcuno perfino ci _crede_ – su quelle rosse come il sangue di Clémente sono un insulto, una beffa, un riso sguaiato trattenuto e trasformato in qualcosa di più elegante. Uno scherzo crudele rivolto a lei, alla Reverenda Madre, al mondo intero – come il soggolo abbandonato nei campi, lasciando i lunghi capelli dorati ad intrappolare la luce calda del sole ed oscurarla, come lo sguardo impertinente negli occhi color del mare e i sacrilegi sussurrati durante le preghiere.  
  
Germaine non sa a chi sia veramente rivolta la noncurante crudeltà di Clémente. A volte, con l’egoismo di un vecchio avaro e l’ingenuità di una bambina, pensa che sia solo per lei. Ma nel profondo dell’animo – là dove le quindici coltellate sono penetrate oltre la carne e l’osso e l’hanno infettata per sempre – sa che niente, in quella donna, è suo: ha visto il modo in cui guarda Auguste, la curiosità e la fame nel suo sguardo quando la osserva lavorare nelle paludi salmastre con la pelle scurita dall’estate e i capelli come selvagge lingue di fiamma uscite da un passo delle Scritture sullo Spirito Santo.  
  
Forse quell’astio innocuo e infantile, da ragazzina annoiata, è rivolto anche verso quella donna che – lo sanno tutte tranne forse la stessa Clémente – non sarà mai la sua amante. Forse è dedicato al convento e a loro, piccoli animali selvatici costretti dalla paura nella loro tana. Forse al Dio che dovrebbero amare, che dovrebbe amarle.  
  
Forse, invece, anche lei si è ritrovata con una lama conficcata nella carne, anche se la sua pelle è perfetta e Germaine lo sa meglio di chiunque altro: forse anche lei è arrivata ad odiare tutto, alla fine.  
  
\- _Ma Soeur_... – miagola di nuovo Clémente nel buio, la voce ancora impastata di sonno ma calcolatamente beffarda, sensuale. Torbida, come quei pensieri di cui non l’ha mai fatta partecipe ma che l’altra ha sempre intuito, come le acque troppo blu e troppo profonde dei suoi occhi.  
  
Germaine le sfiora il viso con una mano fredda, delicata come un sospiro sulla pelle della sua amante. Le sue dita seguono lente e inesorabili le forme che l’oscurità le nasconde.  
  
 _Ma Soeur._ Di chi potrebbe essere sorella, Clémente? Del Demonio in persona, se mai esistesse: eccola, l’ipotesi più probabile. Ma secondo molti uomini – e il luccicare argenteo della lama e il puzzo di vino del suo fiato invadono la sua mente, a questo pensiero – anche lei lo sarebbe.  
  
La sua compagna non fa nulla per aiutarla a scacciare quei pensieri amari, non l’ha mai fatto. Ma Germaine può quasi illudersi che stia facendo un tentativo, mentre risponde al suo tocco sfiorando appena con i polpastrelli le quindici cicatrici che deturpano il suo volto, può quasi crederla capace di provare emozioni più complesse della lussuria e della noia mentre sussurra dolci oscenità al suo orecchio.  
  
Può quasi – _quasi_ – essere certa di amarla, mentre osserva il riflesso dei suoi occhi incolori in quelli blu di Clémente animarsi di una luce ormai sconosciuta, accesa solo una volta da una ragazzina ormai perduta in una notte di sesso e di sangue.  
  
   
  
   
  
 


End file.
